Talk:Madness: Project Nexus
Superguy163 21:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC) this will be SO FREAKING AWESOME. WHY!? WHY WASN'T I ALERTED OF THIS!? - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Golden Guns What are the point of the golden guns? Their description in Arena Mode doesn't seem any different from the normal counterpart. Givemepancakes 21:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) For the most part, gold guns are no different and often are just for a variety of visual appearance. However, some have special properties. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 17:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Such as? Givemepancakes 21:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Some golden guns have longer ranges. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 01:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) where is the 316 sword and secret text? i cannot find them. 04:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Split This article needs subpages. I dunno, I kinda like the scattered-message-board feel of this. After all, it is a Madness Wiki lol Clifftybonbons 04:30, May 11, 2012 (UTC) squadmates do squadmates level up with you? or are they always the same level? because if they dont, unique squadmates (deimos, sanford, kinkles, blockhead, the swain, ect.) would quickly become obsolete in later waves due to being underleveled.God weapon weilder 04:16, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I am pretty sure they level up. But they seem to be unable to earn experience by themself. (EG:Letting Sanford Rave around on earlier waves did nothing)They seem to gain exp if you do.--Mcfan2 08:19, April 15, 2012 (UTC) From what I've deduced, they seem to upgrade the same way you do, by kill count and the types of enemies they kill. The grunts in the early waves don't get you much experience after you get to level 20 or so. If you really want them to level up quickly have them take down a G03LM. However, they are pretty derpy and like to shoot at the bodies of enemies. And get punched in the face by G03LM's. If you give them an M249 and have them square off with the ATP agents, they should level pretty quickly. Assuming you don't steal their kill. Grab a revolver and a sword, hide behind a barrel, and hope your buddies are smart enough wipe out the bastards before they make player sushi out of you. Also, they don't level up specific talents very well. In other words they spend their points across the board and not towards very helpful perks (DAMMIT Y WONT U LVL ENDURANTZ, OWEN?!?!?)'' Now, this is only a theory but I think because the special characters already have sweet skills, they must have a much higher experience level than what is stated in their info screens. I think this bit of trickery was quite clever on the part of the developers. Who wants to pay $35,000 for a guy who will get punched in the face by a G03LM and lose his $13,500 machine gun you just got him? (EFF'IN JEBUS! DAT GUN WAS EXSPINSIV) Clifftybonbons 04:27, May 11, 2012 (UTC)